


FBI Interview: Witness #94-- 5 days after The Panic

by Three_Kings_Cake



Series: Interviews with people directly after limetown [1]
Category: Limetown (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Kings_Cake/pseuds/Three_Kings_Cake
Summary: It has been five days since the panic. FBI agent Jane Elgin is interviewing Molly Lismore, who worked for Limetown. She drove pigs to and from Limetown when they were perfecting the tech, practicing first on pigs. Molly is one of the few non-Limetown residents who interacted with the towns people less than 24 hours before "The Panic"





	FBI Interview: Witness #94-- 5 days after The Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the whole thing. About 2000 words are in the transcript, but there is more after.

**JANE** : “This is FBI agent Jane Elgin, J-a-n-e—E-l-g-i-n. Today is February 13th, 2004. The time is 11:43 in the morning eastern standard time. The location is FBI headquarters in Washington DC. I am interviewing witness number 94. Witness 94, please state, your full name and then spell it out letter by letter into the recorder. Then, state your date of birth and where you were born.

**MOLLY** : My name is Molly Lismore. M-o-l-l-y—L-i-s-m-o-r-e. I was born on January 2nd, 1985, in Omaha, Nebraska

**JANE** : Okay. Let's see...you went to South Omahas High school, graduating in 2003, is that right? 

**MOLLY** : Yes

**JANE** : How did you first get involved in Limetown? Go back. Way to the beginning, when you first heard of the town. How did you find the hog job?

**MOLLY** : It happened by chance, really. 

**JANE** : Explain 

**MOLLY** : My sister- Mary- she is three years older than me. She was going to Omaha State University, majoring in Biology. She...she was supper smart, always on time. And one day, just one day, she over slept for a test...

**JANE** : What does this have to do with anything?

**MOLLY** Hold on. She finds the hours and rushes to his office. It was there that she heard him over talking to another professor. They were speaking about job openings at this place called "Limetown". Her professor, professor Murphy and the other professor were thinking of taking a job there

**JANE** : And what was the other professors name?

**MOLLY** : I can't remember

**JANE** : And when was this?

**MOLLY** : I think...maybe...around April of 2003?

**JANE** : Go on

**MOLLY** : So she interrupts. Mary asks if they were going to have any internships. And thats when everything changed. He said that the internship for biology related stuff had already been taken, yet there was something else...

**JANE** : What did they say?

**MOLLY** : Her professor said no...and then...almost as though the stars aligned, he jokingly said "if you want to be a hog driver, then maybe". It was supposed to be a throw away comment, something that wasn't to be remembered. Mary, she laughed too, and said something like "bet those hog drivers wish they would have completed high school. Then they could make real money washing floors at McDonalds

**JANE** : And?  


**MOLLY** : The other guy told her no, that they were making much more than minimum wage. 

**JANE** : How much, exactly?

**MOLLY** : $1,500 per week

**JANE** : Not bad. 

**MOLLY** : I know, right? Well, she asked where it was, and they said midle Tennessee. Mary wanted to know if she could work for the summer, and they said no, that they wanted a year-round person. Anyway, she messages me on AOL about the conversation. 

**JANE** : By the way, didn't 75k sound a little...odd? 

**MOLLY** : I didn't ask. Most of it was about money, although I wanted a sense of accompaniment. My goal wasn’t to live on some fancy house, it was to survive. And their pay was more than enough

**JANE** : What was the process like? Getting the job? You know, the interview, flying out there, that stuff

**MOLLY** : The professor gave her the number, and I called them up. Did a phone interview a week later. By graduation, I had gotten a high paying job

**JANE** : Why did you take the job? I get the pay, but a 5 foot 3 inch (130 CM) skinny 18 year old girl...all alone on a country road...

**MOLLY** : I was used to driving. I drove out in the open wheat fields all the time back in Nebraska. Mainly though, it was the money. I had no plans after college. Besides, they told me this job would be there for 1-2 years. I'd have enough time to make some real money while deciding on what I wanted to do with my life. 

**JANE** : What did they say you would be doing?

**MOLLY** : Driving pigs from a farm outside of Clarksville into the Virgin Falls State Nature park, in White County where Limetown was located

**JANE** : Why not just live in White Country?

**MOLLY** : Two reasons. One, because it was in the middle of no where, and there were no apartments. Secondly, the farm they wanted me to get the pigs from- it was located right outside of Clarksville and I was scheduled to pick up the pigs at exactly 9 AM each day

**JANE** : Why that specific pig farm? What was the name? 

**MOLLY** : It was called "Thompsons Pig Inc.” I remember being told that It was the largest pig farm in North America, and there is no reason to doubt them. As far as the eye could see, for miles and miles, were pigs. Just, pigs every where.

**JANE** : So you flew out there? 

**MOLLY** : Well, with my parents. Once we got there, we bought a used SUV and mini trailer cart for $15,000 all paid for by Limetown

**JANE** : 75k per year, and a paid car? I know it was used, but they must have been real desperate. Didn't this give off any signs?

**MOLLY** : Looking back, everything about that place was sketchy from left to right. I was just out of high school, worried about taking out student loans. Before Mary messaged me, I had thought of everything from entering the military to becoming a nun to going out to the Alaskan wilderness and living as a hermit.

**JANE** : You were despite, weren't you?

**MOLLY** : Yes 

**JANE** : How far was it from the two cities? What was the traveling time?

**MOLLY** : I was driving 150 miles to and from work, a total of 300 per day. It took me 2 and a half hours each way, so 5 hours a day

**JANE** : That's all you were doing. Driving pigs. 

**MOLLY** : Well, yes. 

**JANE** : Explain the daily schedule 

**MOLLY** : After picking up the pigs, I would drive for two hours until I got to the edge of the parks. I would take this large. winding trail up the dirt roads before I reached a private gate- eh, more like metal fence. That was the start of Limetown

**JANE** : Discribe the town. The people, what it looked like...

**MOLLY** : I never got to see the town part really. After driving two miles in the woods, I came upon a large barn. Inside were the pigs of course. I would drop them off, and pick up the bags

**JANE** : The bags?

**MOLLY** : I don't know. On my first day, they gave me a few heavy bags

**JANE** : What were they filled with?

**MOLLY** : The chopped up pigs heads

**JANE** : They were dissecting them?

**MOLLY** : Apparently. The place they really went after though was the head. Each time I opened one, there were little chunks of brains swimming among the blood. I had to drop them off at a dump half way between the two places.

**JANE** : Why?

**MOLLY** : On my first day, they told me not to look inside, but of course, I did anyway. The next day I asked why they were chopping up the pigs, and I was told, and I'll never forget- James, he said "the less you know, the better you sleep" the rest of them just laughed. I didn't press too much after that. 

**JANE** : Who is James?

**MOLLY** : There were four guys each and every time I came. Andrew, Jake, Mark, and James. 

**JANE** : Tell me about them

**MOLLY** : They were all nice- at least- when I started in July. Over time, things went dark. Noticed it around thanksgiving (late November for non-Americans here) . Andrew and Jake stopped speaking to Mark and James, even me. It was like..they were in their own little world. 

**JANE** : What do you mean?

**MOLLY** : Andrew and Jake...they just stared at each other. Just stared. It was one of the freakiest things you would ever see. Then, one would laugh. No one said anything, but one would just start laughing

**JANE** : How often did they laugh?

**MOLLY** : Not all the time, maybe once a week or so. And it wasn't just when they were looking at each other, nor was it just laughing. I remember, about a week before the panic, I was dropping the pigs off. The two were across the barn, working separately on feeding the pigs. Suddenly, out of no where, Andrew started crying. Just...sobbing. I asked what happened, but neither responded. 

**JANE** : What happened next?

**MOLLY** : I was looking directly at Jake when I saw his facial expressions...change so dramatically and rapidly. Happy to sad to confused to angry...all in a matter of a few minutes. Like he was talking to someone, only he wasn't. That's when James entered the barn. I pulled him asside and asked him about it...he said to me exactly the same sentence he first said to me: the less you know, the better you sleep

**JANE** : What's your best guess at what was happening?

**MOLLY** : Drugs. Working on the brain for different reactions on the pigs, how it altered the brain. I think Andrew and Jake were using whatever was for the pigs. As for the dissecting, it was probably more efficient than waiting for pictures of each brain to come in from a scan. That's just my guess. 

**JANE** : Tell me about the last 24 hours before the panic

**MOLLY** : I had stayed over at their house from the 7th until next morning. We had planned a whole evening 

**JANE** : Had you done this before? 

**MOLLY** : Not at his place, but we did a few times at mine. Andrew and Jake never came, they were always wound up in their own little world

**JANE** : Give me the backgrounds. What you learned of the two

**MOLLY** : James Vann was 23 years old, just out of college with a degree in Biology from the University of Nebraska Omaha 

**JANE** : Where your sister went

**MOLLY** : Small world

**JANE** : Tell me more

**MOLLY** : He came from Chicago, dad was a reporter for the Chicago Tribute and his mom was a paralegal. Went there because of scholarships. 

**JANE** : Do you know how he found that job?

**MOLLY** : Oddly, yes. He got it from Professor Murphy...

**JANE** : Wasn't that your sisters professor?

**MOLLY** : Yes

**JANE** : Does your sister have any connections to James that you know of?

**MOLLY** : Said she never met him

**JANE** : And Mark?

**MOLLY** : He grew up on the east coast. Went to a private prep school, father was a lawyer, the whole nine yards. Majored in Bio-Medical engineering at the University of Maine. Wanted to go back and get a masters eventually.  Mark, he wasn't snobby like you would expect. He had it all- everything going for him, smart guy good looks....yet....he was so humble 

**JANE** : How did he end up there?

**MOLLY** : His dad was asked to be a lawyer for the company that controlled Limetown. He turned them down, but not before getting an interview for his son.

**JANE** : What did you talk to him about? Did they ever mention what they were doing? And hints?

**MOLLY** : Not really. I tried to ask again, but James said the same thing as so many other times "the less you know, the better you sleep". Then I asked them why they both stayed, if it was so bad that they couldn't even discuss it with me.

**JANE** : And?

**MOLLY** : All they would tell me is that this would look good on future job searches, and it had excellent pay. Each making 50k. I might have been making more money, but I had to pay for rent, food, and gas. Being that they lived at Limetown, they didn't have any of those expenses. After taxes...they got to keep pretty much everything. 

**JANE** : Right out of college with only a bachelors degree? I thought they wanted the brightest minds- the ones who have at least a masters and have been working with neuroscience for most of their life

**MOLLY** : I also asked them about that. I said: "these seems like a lot for just being out of college"

**JANE** : Their reaction?

**MOLLY** : James told me it was an entry level job, wouldn’t say anything beyond that unfortunately 

**JANE** : And tell me about the final hours

**MOLLY** : It was around 11 in the morning, a day that we all had off. I was speaking to my sister on their land line- I had forgotten my phone. Suddenly Mark starts frantically calling for James, telling him it was an emergency. I told my sister I would call her back and asked what it was, and he told me not to worry, that I should leave. He finally found him outside and they talked for a moment, James eyes getting wide. He rushes over to me and says in a shaky voice that I needed to leave- something bad was about to happen. We wander around the house, pick up the last of my things, and carried them out to the car. The last thing he tells me is “leave”. No good by. Nothing

**JANE** : So what did you do?

**MOLLY** : I left. Drove out of the dirt parking lot, looking back for only a second in the review mirror, and that was it. Put some country music on, and drive away.

**JANE** : Did you ever try to make contact with either of them again? Or call the authorities?

**MOLLY** : My first thought....I thought it was his girl friend coming over. He never mentioned one before, and I didn’t want to assume the worst. So I decided to wait until tomorrow. 

**JANE** : You never got the chance 

**MOLLY** : No. later that evening, my sister started calling me. She told me to turn on the news- something happened in Limetown. I attempted to call them, no answer. Tried this over and over, called Andrew and Jake even. Nothing. 

**JANE** : Anything else before we go?

**MOLLY** : No

**JANE** : Alright, thank you. I’m sorry for your loss. 

Epilogue 

It has been exactly one month since Limetown, and I entered my apartment for the last time. What little I owned was sold down at the local thrift store. I spun around, going through each room and doing one final look.

After a final look, I closed the door and went out to the parking lot, thinking back to my testimony. Technically, I didn’t lie. Yes, they told me to leave because something bad was about to happen, and yes, I left  but that’s not where the story stops  

The panic had just begun when we left. Mark has received a text from a friend that someone who wasn’t supposed to get the tech had gotten it. Apparently, shit was hitting the fan downtown a few miles away. Can’t say that any of us were surprised, given the tensions that had been building. Within five minutes of the text, I had all my things in the SUV, and the other two had stuffed a duffle bag. We were just heading to the door when Andrew and Jake approached, clearly angry. As for what was said- I don’t remember. All I know is that Andrew threw the first punch, and all hell broke loose.

While a blood bath took place in front of my eyes, I took out a revolver from my purse. (Oh please, I’ve had this thing with me this entire time in case of a robbery or bear attack). A bottle of lighter fluid and a single match later, we were off on the road. 

With a stroke of luck ,we had gotten out just in time. I had driven off the main roads, trying to avoid any cars. About a few minutes later, we pulled over any tried to comprehend what had just happened. Moments after I stopped, several black SUV’s came flying down not ten meters from where we were. Fortunately, we were too hidden in the trees for them to notice us. Knowing more would come, we took the dirt roads, flying like a maniac until we reached the main highway. By then, we had blended in with the other cars.

Back in the present, I flipped the keys and opened the door of my new white van. I sold the SUV for scrap and used the money to buy a van. Staying in the same car risked us being traced down.

“Is this is?” James asked from the back, understandably tense. “This is it” I replied, pulling out of the lot and into the dark Clarksville streets. “Can’t wait to finally get some fresh air again” Mark yawned, exhausted from the last few weeks. They had been trapped in the apartment for an entire month while we waited for the news cycle to calm down. Not all the puzzles and Harry Potter movies in the world could distract them from constant danger of being found out.

For the past few weeks, the three of us wrote down every detail we remembered, trying to get to the bottom of the dumpster fire. With the addition of investigative reporters covering Limetown non-stop for two weeks, we came to a dark realization: Limetown wasn’t the end. In fact, it was most likely just the beginning of something much, much darker. 

The further we dug, the deeper into the void we went. What ever company owned Limetown, they sure had eyes and ears all over the world. White counties's sheriff was a former humming bird officer. The United States Attorney General, who should have been over seeing the case and pressing charges, had been law school friends with one of the executives. Not even academia was safe, as I later found out that it was Oscar who Mary and Jake spoke to. 

In the eyes of the company, James and Mark were dead. To the world, they were missing. Only three people know the truth, and we would like to keep it that way.

As for me, I was safe, but not free. No other non-Limetown resident worker had the problem like I did. It was my curiosity about Limetown has come back to haunt me.

Heading down the long dirt road, I began to think of the first eight words James told me:

The less you know, the better you sleep. 

 

 


End file.
